Glance
by Vicky Chain
Summary: It only took a glance for my world to shatter. It was something that was suppose to be a private thing. Something that I obviously wasn’t suppose to see. But I did, and it tore me apart. Kutau with some Amuto.


**Glance**

**Summery: ****It only took a glance for my world to shatter. It was something that was suppose to be a private thing. Something that I obviously wasn't suppose to see. But I did, and it tore me apart. Kutua with some Amuto.**

**I really wanted to write this! It's been an idea that's been stuck in my head for ages!! It's my first one-shot so be nice! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! It belongs to Peach-Pit!! :P**

* * *

It only took a glance for my world to shatter. It was something that was suppose to be a private thing. Something that I obviously wasn't suppose to see. But I did, and it tore me apart.

I had witnessed something that was suppose to make you giggly and full of joy.

It only caused me pain.

It was something that made you feel complete and wonderful.

It only made me feel sick and weak.

It was something sweet and I wanted to feel happy but it didn't.

It only made life meaningless.

It had been a kiss I had witnessed. A kiss that had been shared by my best friend and my older brother; a kiss that didn't last longer then mere seconds. Those seconds were the longest seconds of my life. Tears had welded up in my eyes and started to fall to the ground without any effort in my case. My whole world was beginning to shatter as I saw them exchange little remarks that held all their feelings.

Ikuto smiled a smiled he use to show me when we were little. A smile that showed he was truly happy. Not a smirk but a _smile_.

Amu was blushing; not a very big surprise but she was a dark red color. You could tell she was happy though. She couldn't hide that bashful smile.

Me, on the other hand was now a lifeless mess on the ground outside the Royal Garden. The tears flowing from my eyes, so slowly, I didn't feel them falling. I wondered what would happen if they saw me there in this state. Nothing good that's for sure. Amu would feel guilty and Ikuto would probably be annoyed that I was there. Ever since I had openly showed him my feelings he didn't seem to ever want to be near me. But that's what I get for falling in love with my older brother.

I suddenly didn't want to be there. I wanted to be as far away as possible but the way my legs felt at the moment wasn't helping. They felt extremely heavy and wobbly. Knowing me, I wouldn't get farther then the school gates, and that was if I was lucky. But I had to get out of there. If I was going to be a mess, I didn't want Ikuto and Amu to see me. I stood up and tried to make a break for it but instead took two steps and started to fall.

I fell into a pair of arms; strong, comforting arms.

I looked up and saw Kukai Souma. I really didn't need him to see me like this but maybe he could help me.

"Utau… Why are you crying?" he asked, concern lacing his green eyes.

All I did was look toward the Royal Garden and whispered, "Amu and Ikuto, they…" and I sobbed out again. He gave an angry frown and looked toward the Royal Garden. I knew he saw Amu and Ikuto there smiling like love struck idiots in there. He knew exactly what was wrong.

Within seconds I was off my feet and he was running off toward the school's gates. All I could do was bury my face in his shirt and sob. After a couple of minutes I found myself being lowered to the ground. Once I was on my feet I tried to take to take a step away but I almost fell again. But he caught me. That was twice he had done that. I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to see me like this. I controlled my tears and mumbled a quick thanks. He pulled me toward a bench and sat me down. I still didn't look at him.

"Utau, are you feeling better?" he asked, his voice was calm and soothing. This only irritated me. I looked up at him with fierce eyes and spat out, "Of course not!" My voice was littered with a venomous hate. I instantly felt horrible that he had to be the one to witness my rage but if I didn't let it out now I would explode. I stood up and looked at him right in the eye.

"Of course I'm not alright!" I yelled, "I just saw my best friend kiss the person I've loved my whole fucking life! I saw them kiss and then exchange those stupid little lovey-dovey eyes! Then he smiled at her! _Smiled_! A smile I had to beg him to smile at me! A smile that he only smiled to me back when we were little kids! And that was because I'm his little sister! I've fought so damn hard to get him to smile like that for me and she gets it in seconds! And she wasn't even _trying_!"

I let out another growl. He just sat there looking calm and patient. Not shocked or annoyed, but understanding.

I continued, "You want to know the worst!? I'm not mad! I'm not mad at them! I can't! No matter how hard or how badly I want to be mad, I'm not! I don't have it in me to be mad at these two people who I love so much! She's my best friend and instead of hating her with all this rage…I feel… I feel happy for her. I'm fucking happy for them! But I just can't help but feel hurt that this happened! I want to just hate them with all my fucking might but I- I can't!"

With that I sat back down on the bench letting out another strangled sob and buried my face in my hands. I felt his arms snake around me and pull me into his chest. I let my feelings out even more and opened myself completely to him. And all he did was listen, "Why does it hurt so much?"

It was a simple question but I had to ask. He just patted my back as I cried into his shirt, after a minute he answered,

"Love hurts. It's something we can't understand. We never will until we find someone who can love us back. I know exactly what you're going through, Utau."

I glanced up at him and froze. He too was crying, not a lot but he was. My tears came to a stop and my arms felt limp against his chest. I fell like I was breaking again but his strong hold was keeping me together.

"Who do you love?" I asked quietly. Some how I already knew the answer but I wanted him to say it.

"You." He said, his tears stopping and he gripped me tighter. I knew he wasn't lying. His determined look held nothing but pure truth. I felt my eyes begin to water again and I let myself fall into his chest again. I had taken one glance to shatter my whole life into a million pieces. I took another glance and this time it helped me find solid glue, glue that would stick me back together. It would take time but I knew this glue would save me. That glue was Kukai. So I looked up at him and gently pressed my lips against his. It lasted mere seconds but they were the best seconds of my life.

A glance shattered my life.

But a glance saved my life.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Is it good!? Please tell me what you think!!! XD Sorry if I made Ikuto sound like an asshole... I really just went with whatever came to mind.**

**R&R PLEASE! XD**


End file.
